The Day The Music Died
by AnArtistLikeNoOther
Summary: Brooke ends her friendship with Peyton, Peyton isn’t able to handle the pain of emptiness that she‘s carrying around. Will turning to bad habits soon bring everyone back into reality or will it be to late…


Summary: Brooke ends her friendship with Peyton, Peyton isn't able to handle the pain of emptiness that she's carrying around. Will turning to bad habits soon bring everyone back into reality or will it be to late…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, just love to write about the show.

----------------

Peyton sat at her computer chair sketching out her frustrations while music was blaring in the background. She couldn't understand why her feelings had to be so screwed up between Jake and Lucas. She loved Jake, but yet deep down she still had feelings for Lucas ever since they kissed in the library. She didn't want to lie to Brooke, they each promised they wouldn't hide anything from each other. When she told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas and finding out Lucas had admitted to kissing her, Brooke had made no attempt in talking to either of them since.

Peyton was in deep thought that she didn't hear anyone come into her room. "What the hell Peyton… can you try turning down your music, so I don't have to yell over it." Brooke loudly stated as she walked over to the record player and turned off the dreadful music.

"Why are you here anyways, you haven't talked to me in a week besides avoiding me at school and ignoring me at cheerleading practice." Peyton said without looking up from her drawing.

"I'm here to tell you that are friendship is over Peyton, I've been thinking about you and Lucas and I've came to the conclusion I can't be friends with a back stabbing two face bitch." Peyton looked up with tears in her eyes as Brooke continued to rant. "I thought we were over this love triangle Peyton and Lucas and I were finally happy, but you had to come and stop the parade. How could you kiss him Peyton? My boyfriend for that matter?"

"Brooke I never meant to hurt you, I don't want Lucas, we promised to be honest with each other and…." Peyton was soon cut off.

Brooke was in furry with anger in her eyes, "You know what Peyton, I don't care anymore. I don't want anything to do with you as of now, are friendship is over you got that? You go have fun being a bitch to someone else."

Peyton's tears began to fall freely as she watch her ex best friend walk out the door. How can everything get so messed up in just a short time… loosing her newly found birth mum to breast cancer, getting shot in the leg, confused feelings for who she truly loved, and now loosing her best friend she's had all her life. Peyton got up from her chair and walked towards her bathroom mirror. She just stared at her reflection, her face was red and wet from the constant tears that were flooding her eyes. She was so angry and upset at herself… why did she have to keep screwing up with everything, she couldn't seem to do one thing right anymore. Peyton took one more look at the mirror and pulled her right arm back and smashed her fist into the mirror shattering it into pieces. Gazing down at her fist, blood began to drip off her hand. The weirdest thing she couldn't even feel the pain of the cuts and glass that was on her hand, it was like she was almost numb. A gasp was heard behind her as Peyton turned around to have the same shocked face as the person standing outside her bathroom door.

"OMG Peyton what did you do?"

"Haley," Peyton stood speechless for a moment. "Umm what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the Café right now?"

"I was driving to the Café when I saw Brooke leaving your house, so I thought I stop by to see how your doing." Haley couldn't bring her eyes away from the sight of the glass and blood. "But by the looks of it your not doing to well."

Peyton glanced down at her hand, "I'm fine, no worries, just a couple of cuts no big deal." She was still having a hard time controlling her emotions. She wanted so bad to just start crying again in front of Haley, but she couldn't have that."

Haley grabbed Peyton's other hand and guided her out of the bathroom and to the bed. "No your not ok… How'd this happen? Did you have a fight with Brooke?" The second Haley mentioned Brookes name, Peyton's emotions won as the tears started falling down her cheeks again. "Aww sweetie, you know what lets get your hand cleaned up and your coming with me to the Café. I'm not about to leave you here alone the state your in, we can discuss this there." Before Peyton had a chance to say anything Haley was already up looking for stuff to clean her hand.

Coming back with bandages and a towel she began to clean up Peyton's hand. "Peyton if this is hurting any you need to tell me." Haley was now more concerned. Peyton just stared lost in space, never said a word or showed any signs of pain while she took a little piece of glass out. "Alright all finished… now lets get going before Karen wonders where I went."

They both climbed into Haley's car and drove off towards Karen's Café. She couldn't stand seeing one of her close friends so depressed. She wanted to get answers, but was affair to push the subject.

Pulling up to the Café Peyton suddenly panicked, "Wait wait wait, I cant go in there Lucas might be in there and…"

"Woah there calm down, Lucas isn't there right now, its just Karen and I working."

"Oh"

They both got out of the car and walked in to soon be greeted with Karen at the counter. "Haley its nice you finally showed up." She smiled, she always new Haley was a good kid so she wasn't to worried if she ever arrived a little late to work at times. "Peyton its nice to see you, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be nice, thanks." Peyton took a seat up at the counter while Karen handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

Karen glanced down and took note of Peyton's bandaged hand, "Honey What happened to your hand?"

Peyton wasn't sure what to tell her, if she said she smashed her hand into a mirror she would think she was a total nut case. Luckily enough Haley came around the back just in time to hear the question. "Oh she accidentally hit her hand while helping me move a TV stand at my apartment." Seeing the discomfort look on Peyton's face Haley has to come up with something fast.

Peyton looked up giving her a thankful smile. "Aw well hope your hand gets better." Karen said as she grabbed her purse. "Well I'm off to go cook some dinner for Lucas and I, do you got everything alright Haley?"

"Oh yes everything's under control. I don't think it'll be a busy evening tonight. You have a good night." Assured Haley.

"You too, bye girls take care." Karen waved goodbye and left out the door.

Haley finally couldn't take the waiting anymore. "Alright missy… Spill. What happened before I arrived at your house?"

Peyton sighed as she took another sip from her coffee. "I don't know, I mean I do know its just… urgh… alright Brooke came in my room telling me we were no longer friends. She found out about the kiss in the library and that I still had feelings for Lucas."

Haley suddenly stopped cleaning the counters. "Wait what kiss in the library?"

"I kissed Lucas right before I passed out. I thought I was going to die Haley. Their was so much blood and I was scared it just sort of happened. It wasn't like a big long kiss, it was small… it really meant nothing."

Haley came over and sat by her at the counter giving her a reassuring hug . "Aw Peyton I'm sure Brooke will soon understand, she's probably just scared this whole love triangles going to happen again. She love's Luke a lot and is afraid of loosing that."

"I know, but she never gave me the chance to explain. Plus when I said I had feelings for Lucas it wasn't Love feelings it was just that I really care about him. Now I have Jake on some crazy thinking that I love Luke, so he's not sure where we stand either." Peyton put her hands up to her face trying to not cry in frustration.

Haley couldn't believe the mess and misunderstanding that was going around. "Peyton I'm so sorry your going through all this chaos, I swear Tree Hill has too much drama as it is. You need to find a way to explain to Brooke what everything really means."

"She wont listen to me, she thinks I'm in love with her boyfriend." Peyton had enough, she was angry and emotionally drained. "Sorry Haley but I have to go." She stood up and started to walk away.

Haley's heart broke when she watched her walk away. "Peyton wait, I'll close up early and take you back home…"

"It's alright, I'll walk home I need some fresh air anyways."

"Fine, but call me is you need to talk ok? Please be careful." Haley hated seeing her friend so miserable. She knew how close her and Brooke were, it must be tearing Peyton apart loosing a best friend.

Giving a small smile back Peyton turned around and walked out the door. When she came to the sidewalk rain began to poor, "Great……. just great." She said waving her hands in the air.

----------------------------

TBC? Should I continue? R&R Tell me what you think, thanks a bunchies : )


End file.
